mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
The World Ends With You Mafia
| image = File:twewy.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Hachi | link = BTSC threads | size = 13 Players (Medium) | startdate = 2018-09-24 | winningfaction = Players | roster = #, player #sparrowhawk #Glycereine #Phaze #Insaner #IAWY #Marquessa #EDM #yuiop #plasmid #Curr3nt #Dee #maurice #Araver | first = Insaner | last = Curr3nt | mvp = Dee | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Hachi based on The World Ends with You game. It began on September 24th, 2018 and ended in a Goodie win in D5 (October 5th). Game Mechanics Rules * RID Kills are unblockable and unsaveable but bodyguards do work. * Traps are protected from kills, stop the player from acting, and prevent them from speaking or being lynched the next day. * Blocks are told if their action fails. * Bodyguard dies in the place of the person they targeted. They do not kill the killer. * Blocks affect actions in the day(Ie you can block a vote redirector or vote manip(Vote becomes default 1x)) * If Yodai is killed while bulletproof, they are shown as being saved * Blocks, Traps, Saves, Kills, and Bodyguard show in the np * Traps>Blocks Role Description '''Players: Defeat Mafia and Indy(Unless Indy wincon is met) *1. Neku Sakuraba - The main protagonist of the story. He has awoken alone in Shibuya, unable to be seen by any of the humans. He now finds himself playing the game in order to survive. Choose to gain BTSC with one player OTDG *2. Shikki Misaki - Another one of the players in the game. Self conscious, but kind and caring. She seeks to win the games and has partnered herself with Neku. Vote Multiplier 3x or 1x *3. Joshua - A mysterious and enigmatic fellow. Has long observed the games but has finally decided to play them himself, he seems to know more than he lets on. Faction Spy *4. Beat - Another of the players. He has formed a pact with Rhyme and together they seek to win. He can sometimes try a little to hard, but in the end he really does care about Rhyme and his friends. Block *5. Rhyme - Another of the players. She has formed a pact with Beat and together they seek to win. While she lacks dreams, she wants to help Beat win so that he can achieve his dreams of being a pro skateboarder. Bodyguard *6. Nao - A city girl and the girlfriend of Sota. They might seem like any of the other distant people of Shibuya, but in reality they are actually quite nice. Messenger (100 characters maximum, no outside sources or programs can be used for a secret code if used) *7. Sota - Nao's boyfriend. He's actually a lot more sensitive than you would think with his tough looks. Save (Cannot save the same target twice in a row.) *8. Koki Kariya - A long standing Reaper in the game. He has denied promotion countless times, preferring to be on the field. While it is their job to erase the players, even he can tell something is amiss. Kill (Also is Spied as Mafia) *9. Uzuki Yashiro - An up and coming Reaper who wants to gain promotions. She usually finds herself stationed with Koki and they often play games to make the job more fun. Trap (Also is Spied as Mafia) Reapers: Outnumber town and Indy (Mafia Kill + BTSC + Trade Kill for 2 RID Kill (Both have to be correct to work) *10. Megumi Kitaniji - The stand in for the current composer. He is in charge of all the games in Shibuya. Though his goals remain unclear. Block *11. Mitsuki Konishi - One of the strongest and most well respected Reapers. Known as the 'Iron Maiden'. Seeks only perfection with her flawless, yet cruel, strategies. Vote Redirect *12. Yodai Higashizawa - One of the newest Reapers up for a promotion. Megumi has given him permission to act as the Game Master for this game. Follow Spy + ODTG Bulletproof (Night Only) Indy: Sho Minamimoto - Outlive Neku, Joshua, Beat, and Megumi. Leaves game upon victory. Has to Kill at least one of the targets. Told if a target have died. If Impossible, be last standing *13. Sho Minamimoto - A high ranking Reaper. Incredibly gifted but also incredibly flawed. Seeks to do whatever is necessary to jack Shibuya to become the next Composer. Kill on even nights (If Blocked while killing, the kill will change to the blocker instead and the block will fail). Immune to kills. Spied as Mafia Host's Summary Winning Faction Players: * sparrowhawk - Beat * Glycereine - Neku * Insaner - Rhyme * Marquessa - Shikki * EDM - Joshua * yuiop - Uzuki * plasmid - Koki * Curr3nt - Sota * maurice - Nao MVP: Dee Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 End of Game Roster Host: Hachi # sparrowhawk - Beat - Lynched D4 # Glycereine - Neku - RID Killed N5 by the mafia # Phaze - Sho Minamimoto - Lynched D1 # Insaner - Rhyme - Killed N1 by the mafia # IAWY - Yodai Higashizawa - Lynched D3 # Marquessa - Shikki - Killed N4 by Koki # EDM - Joshua - RID Killed N3 by the mafia # yuiop - Uzuki - RID Killed N3 by the mafia # plasmid - Koki - RID Killed N5 by the mafia # Curr3nt - Sota # Dee - Megumi - Lynched D5 # maurice - Nao - Killed N2 by the mafia # Araver - Mitsuki Konishi - Lynched D2 Actions __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 11 Category:Games